The present invention relates to alternating current (AC) electrical power supply and method of its use, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing alternating current to an existing electrical distribution system involving the disconnection of the normal source of power to the distribution system, i.e., the electric utility company, and the supply of the alternate source of AC power into an outlet receptacle of the distribution system to power other nodes of the distribution system.